


Now or Never

by bethabeepbeep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, this is a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethabeepbeep/pseuds/bethabeepbeep
Summary: Time was running out.Figuratively, of course. Not literally, as far as Chan knew. However, he was very close to completely breaking down, so that’s why time was kind of going to run out sooner or later.He should probably tell Woojin about his feelings before that happens.





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is just my little contribution to the woochan tag, I hope you guys enjoy this mess.  
> This is the first thing I've completed in probably over a year so I'm sorry that it sucks! Please ignore any errors.

Time was running out.

Figuratively, of course. Not literally, as far as Chan knew. However, he was very close to completely breaking down, so that’s why time was kind of going to run out sooner or later.

He should probably tell Woojin about his feelings before that happens. He’d be perfectly fine with sitting back and admiring Woojin from afar for the rest of his life, but it’s probably not good for his mental health. These feelings have been bubbling inside him for a while, and he was starting to feel like a teenager in love. If he really thinks about it, though, Woojin probably already knows, so what’s the point of telling him? At least, everyone else knows. He gets plenty of pointed looks from his members to tell him that. 

Chan was sure even the fans knew, and that was an even scarier thought than Woojin knowing. Obviously, nothing was confirmed for them, so that wasn’t really a problem, but what if they found out?

 

He had to remember that they wouldn’t. 

Woojin was something that seemed completely untouchable and otherworldly. His talent was something that Chan never thought he could compare to, but now here he was, sitting on a couch in their dorm right next to him. Woojin didn’t seem to notice Chan’s inner turmoil, and if he did, he paid no mind to it. He had his headphones in, and was watching something on his phone. Chan didn’t know what. It didn’t really matter, though. 

Chan was stealing, admittedly not so secret, glances at Woojin. His mind was running a billion miles per second, all of it thoughts on the various ways that Woojin was completely and utterly fantastic. He knew he was being obvious, but he couldn’t really help it. He knew he stared at Woojin with all of the stars in his eyes, and knew that he couldn’t help but gape at him when he was singing. He knew he listened a little too carefully whenever the other was speaking, or telling a story, or humming, or singing, or doing whatever. He took Woojin’s opinions into consideration too much, and always tried his best to understand even if he didn’t agree with him. He just loved how talented Woojin was, and how strong he was, how he was there for all of the kids. 

At first he just thought he was being jealous, but quickly realized that that definitely wasn’t it. He was too careful with Woojin, as if he would break. That wasn’t the reason why, though. He felt like he didn’t deserve someone like Woojin. Someone as caring, as loving, as appreciative. Whenever he was with Woojin, he was happy. The older boy just gave him such pure joy that sometimes you couldn’t even tell that he had troubles. He was so content with Woojin, and he didn’t want to mess that up.

He adored how when Woojin messed up, he tried again. However, he didn’t let himself suffer. He asked for help, and Chan admired that fully. Asking for help is never easy, and it’s something Chan tends to suffer with. With Woojin, he doesn’t have to even ask for help. He knows when Chan is struggling, and helps him out. Even if it’s just with simple reminders of ‘get some rest’ or ‘eat something’, or even ‘get home safe’. Woojin was home to him, and he didn’t want to disappoint. So, he took care of himself. He could say that it was because Woojin told him to, but he knew that wasn’t it. Woojin motivated him and made him a better person, along with the other members. Chan doesn’t know if Woojin will ever know that he’s helped him out so much.

 

“Channie? Are you okay?” This made Chan jump, and his eyes focused on Woojin. He had been staring at something on the wall right above Woojins head while he got lost in thought. 

“Uh - I’m okay. I think I’m going to go get some sleep. See you tomorrow. Rest well.” He tried to bid goodnight, but saw Woojin’s eyebrows furrow before he stood up and turned around. 

“It’s not even ten yet, Chan. Are you feeling okay?” Curse him for being so attentive and caring. 

Chan turned slightly, giving a small smile. “I’m feeling fine. Just kind of lost in thought, so I’m gonna try to sleep.” That was a lie. He was going to go lay in the dark and figure out what to do with his feelings. When Woojin didn’t reply, he started making his way to his and Changbin’s shared room. Just as he walked into the room, he faintly heard the couch squeak but paid it no mind. He was probably just hearing things, or maybe Woojin had just changed positions. He closed the door behind him and noted absentmindedly that Changbin wasn’t in the room, and went over to his closet. 

He opened it and pulled out an old t-shirt and some shorts. He had showered and brushed his teeth not too long ago, so he’d be fine hygiene wise. He changed his pants quickly and was in the midst of taking off his shirt when he heard the door open. He couldn’t see, due to the shirt being around his face, but assumed it was Changbin. He got stuck momentarily, the door opening scaring him. He turned to face the door as he got his shirt off and faltered once he realized it was Woojin in the doorway. He threw his shirt into the dirty laundry basket and picked up the clean one, about to put it on after putting on some deodorant when Woojin stepped into the room all the way and closed the door behind him.

Chan frowned in confusion, pulling on the shirt. “Do you need something? Everything okay?” He questioned, and Woojin just sighed.

“I should be asking you that. You’ve been kind of off lately. Are you sure you’re okay?”

He smiled weakly, “I’m alright. Don’t worry about me.”

Woojin went and sat on Chan’s bed, leaning against the wall with his eyebrows raised and arms crossed. Chan went and stood in front of the bed with his hands on his hips. “Really, Woojin? You look like a toddler.” He had to admit, it was cute.

“And you look like my mom scolding me. Your point?” Chan rolled his eyes slightly.

“I can’t help but feel like our positions should be switched.” Woojin laughed through his nose at that and patted the spot next to him. 

Chan frowned yet again and sat about half a foot away from Woojin on the bed. Woojin full on laughed at this and scooted closer to Chan. “I don’t have the plague, Channie.” He wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him close, his face going into the side of Chan’s head. Chan couldn’t help but think that it couldn’t be comfortable. 

“Channie, tell me what’s wrong. Please, I just want you to be okay.” Woojin moved his head away a few inches and his arms loosened, but his body was still turned towards Chan. Chan moved his head to the side a bit to try to look at Woojin, but moved back quickly when he realized how close they would’ve been. 

“I - I told you, I’m just kind of stuck in my thoughts.”

“And you really thought trying to sleep would help that?”

Chan went silent, knowing he’d been caught. “I don’t want to bother you with my thoughts.” His second lie tonight. He should really stop doing that.

Woojin moved away from Chan, and Chan looked at him. Woojin was already looking at him, and he had a frown on his face. “You never bother me, Chan. You know that.” He hated making Woojin frown.

“I’m sorry.” Woojin shook his head at this, and gave a tired smile.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Woojin smiled wider, poking Chan in the side. “Unless you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Chan squirmed and glared playfully at Woojin, scooting further away. Woojin leaned forward, about to poke him again. Chan was quicker and he stood up, moving a few feet away from the bed. Woojin got off of the bed as well and stalked towards Chan.

“Woojin, stop. I don’t want to wake up the kids.” Woojin grinned cutely and only walked closer, and Chan backed up further with every step. He turned around quickly and went to open the door and run out when Woojin wrapped his arms around Chan’s waist, moving him away from the door. 

Chan squirmed around until Woojin dropped him on the bed. Woojin sat next to him and they were back at square one. They both had small smiles on their faces, and Chan was beginning to think he was going to get away without telling Woojin what was up when Woojin leaned against the wall and started speaking, “tell me what’s up.” 

Chan laid his head in Woojin’s lap and smiled up at him, “the ceiling.” Woojin gave him a small glare, but started running his hands through Chan’s slightly damp curls. 

“Do you really want to know?” Chan whispered, even though he didn’t have to. Woojin nodded, but faltered a bit.

“You don’t have to tell me, though.” Chan snorted, looking at Woojin with raised eyebrows. 

“So all of that pestering was for nothing?” 

Woojin squinted at him, giving a flat smile. “If you really don’t want to tell me, then you don’t have to.”

 

“No, no,” He sighed, running a hand over his face. “It’s about time I tell you, although I’m sure you already know.”

Chan sat up and for a moment Woojin thought he was going to get up, but Chan just turned around and tapped Woojin’s legs. “Move your legs.” Woojin raised an eyebrow in confusion but just crossed his legs. Chan sat criss crossed in front of him, his eyes serious.

Woojin stared at him and spoke up after a minute of silence, “like I said, you don’t have to tell me.” 

 

He was caught off guard when Chan spoke only a few seconds after Woojin said that, “I like you.” 

Woojins was silent for a split second, “I would hope so. We’re in the same group.”

“No, no. I mean, I really like you. As in, more than a friend. I like you in a way that I shouldn’t.” He paused and Woojin gaped at him, his cheeks flushed. “I like everything about you. I could explain why, if you want, but I feel like I’d be speaking for years on end.” Chan breathed out a shaky breath, “I like you so much and I have no idea what to do. You’re so beautiful, inside and out. I’m sure you’ve caught me staring at you like you hung the stars a few times.” He smiled slightly, a pleading look in his eyes. “Please, don’t hate me. We can pretend this never happened.”

 

It was silent for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Woojin was thinking and Chan could tell.

“I could never hate you, Chan. Especially since I feel the same.” Chan’s head snapped up from where he was staring at his hands and playing with his fingers. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted in surprise.

He was about to start speaking but Woojin cut him off by leaning in and kissing him on the lips. They were close enough that he didn’t have to move far. Chan was frozen in shock for a second, but soon reciprocated the kiss. The kiss was slow and loving, both of their feelings pouring into it. Their lips moved together in sync and Chan moved his hands up to grip the side of Woojin’s neck. Woojin started smiling against Chan’s lips after a few long seconds and they both pulled away at the same time. 

“This isn’t how I expected this night to go.” Chan said, and he started giggling out of nowhere.

This made Woojin start to laugh and he managed to ask, “what’s so funny?” through his giggles. 

“I’m just really happy.” Chan grinned, and Woojin couldn’t help but grin back. “And your lips are pink and fluffy and it looks cute.”

Woojin snorted, “and who’s fault is that?” 

Chan grinned and gave an innocent look, “I wonder who it could’ve been…” Woojin slapped his arm, rolling his eyes lightheartedly. 

 

Woojin fell back and adjusted himself so he was laying his head on a pillow and Chan moved to lay next to him. He laid down so they were facing each other, and they both still had small smiles on their faces. 

“We can talk about everything in the morning, alright?” They were hit by a wave of sleepiness, so Chan silently agreed. Woojin reached his arm out behind him and turned off the lamp, struggling a bit for a second before wrapping his arms around Chan and pulling him closer, so Chan’s head was tucked under Woojin’s head. 

 

“Sleep well.” Chan looked up and pressed a light kiss to Woojin’s jawline, burying his face back into Woojin’s chest. Woojin smiled softly, looking down and kissing Chan’s curls. 

They wouldn’t mind sleeping like this every night, even if it meant they woke up sweaty and uncomfortable. At least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna scream about stray kids, or just anything in general, with me just follow me on twitter @betha_knee and/or @bethabeepbeep
> 
> also I can't write endings especially so sorry about that :((


End file.
